


Reunion

by Earako



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: Asha is the playhouse mom don't @ me, Gen, Hirt/Comfort, brief mentions of torture and very very slight gore, will probs take care of typos in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: Lloyd and Raven thought no on else survived the postie war. They were wrong. Come along and join them as their little family comes back together one by one. Rated teen for swearing and some mentions of gore and torture.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> *flops* finalllyyyyy, why does all good inspiration arrive at night? Anyways, gonna post this than scedaddle on to bed.

Despite the message asking her to meet up with them, Asha still couldn’t believe it. Her mind had not been kind to her during the past….well, time was fluid so she usually just thought of time in terms of before she escaped and after. Not that it helped all that much. Things were rather muddled about in her brain, but seeing them? It was like being punched with sobriety after binge drinking for months on end.

She felt their names crawl up her throat and push against the back of stubborn teeth that refused to let them out. She tried to swallow the names down but that only caused them to push harder. The pressure built and spread to her eyes, her chest, her legs, until finally Asha found herself running at the pair. She didn’t even register their names finally jumping out of her as she threw herself at her boys.

“Lloyd! David!” Asha cried as she crashed into the two men. She clutched them tightly, reveling in the feeling of them actually, physically being in front of her. Her fingers memorized the feeling of their clothes, the way they shifted and awkwardly draped their arms around her, their voices saying words Asha couldn’t hear over the sound of her ragged breathing.

Part of her brain screamed this was a trick by -her- to try and break Asha even further. But her senses could feel them, the fabric between her fingers was -real- it- it had to be.

The fabric turned to flesh, the hands, claws. Her boys, their voices were fading away-

Asha was quickly pulled away from them and for a moment her vision swam. She felt like she was still stuck in that dark, dark place but her eyes said there was daylight and the air was free from the rotting stench of flesh-

When her only functioning eye finally got a hold of itself it focused in on the concerned face of a woman she didn’t know. Her breath picked up again and Asha went to twist out of her hold when a familiar flash of purple and brown joined the mystery woman.

“You back with us?” The mystery woman asked.

“Easy now Han, from what we’ve heard Asha has been through quite an ordeal.”

“David...Lloyd….” Their names were merely a whisper this time. She reached out with trembling hands; the two slowly helped her stand. David, Lloyd, and mystery woman- Han? Is that what David called her?- all kept an arm on her back as they brought Asha to her feet.

“You gave us quite a scare there,” Lloyd said, hand resting on Asha’s shoulder. Raven copied the action. Asha practically melted into their hold.

“Wasn’t pleasant.”

“Can’t imagine so.” The mystery woman said. “Not if it was anything like what gramps and Lloyd went through.”

“Gramps?” Asha managed to ask through what felt like cotton filling her mouth. The brain fog was beginning to settle back in.

“Oh...umm…” David adjusted his hold on Asha so that he and Lloyd were practically carrying her. “Perhaps we should head inside first?”

“I think that's best, Ravey, Asha is looking faint again. Han watch her back, will you?”

“Got it.”

Asha barely made it to the trailer's couch before she went limp.

-/-

“I can’t believe it, after all that she’s still alive.”

“Asha did tell me once she’d take, and wield, a knife for any of us. And before you ask, you were included the moment she met you.”

“Heh, always a mother hen...oh! Asha, you’re awake!” David rushed to go grab some crackers and water while Lloyd helped Asha into a sitting position. Han hovered awkwardly between the kitchen and the couch. Lloyd waved her over.

“Han Mi, meet Asha, Asha, Han Mi.”

“Yo,” Han greeted with a small wave. Asha blankly stared for a moment before a tiny smile crept across her face. 

“Nice to meet you. Sorry you had to see me like this.”

“Asha,” Lloyd said, frowning at her. “You’ve been through a lot, hell's sake, you’re missing an eye! I- fuck, we were so busy, what with everything after finding Raven-David, he uh, well he's Raven now- and we had no idea where you were or if you were even still alive and”

“Hey, hey, Lloyd honey, look at me.” Asha took Lloyd’s face into her hands and leaned her forehead against his. Just like it did in the past, the action instantly calmed Lloyd down, his own head tilting forward to press against Asha.

“We didn’t know if you were alive…” And oh did it hurt to hear Lloyd sound like the lost young man she met all those years ago. 

Asha knew Lloyd was rather picky about affection but she couldn’t help it. She wrapped her arms around Lloyd and held him the way she used too back at the playhouse. She purposefully didn’t mention the wetness slowly growing on her shirt. Asha held her boy close to her and let her own tears silently make their way down her face. 

-/-

Han got the feeling she was intruding on something private and retreated to the kitchen to join Raven. She raised a brow at the sight of him in a frilly apron, sprinkling what looked like salt into whatever was in the pot on the stove.

“Thought you were just getting crackers and water?”

“Thought she and Lloyd would like some time alone. Besides, Asha’s all skin and bones. The soups plain so she should be able to handle it and I’m trying to go really light with the seasonings-”

“Wait, so, pause for a second, gramps. You still haven’t told me who she is yet. And whose David?”

“Did...did I really never tell you?”

Han shook her head. “You and Lloyd were busy teaching me about my abilities.”

“Right, right…” Raven went back to stirring his soup.

“I guess Asha was like. The mom of the playhouse. She looked after Lloyd, Jill, Michael, all of us. And for the longest time we thought...well…..”Han got the idea. She gave her granddad a comforting jab on the shoulder and reached past him for some bowls.  


"That still doesn't explain who David is." 

"David is...he..." Raven shifted uncomfortably for a bit. "David is me. Was me. It's complicated."

That was a topic Han didn't think they'd have time to cover in the moment. So instead she leaned over to look at the soup Raven was stirring.

“Smells good. Think Asha would mind sharing?”

“No dear. I don’t think she would.”

-/-

“So let me get this straight. David and Isabela had a child, Son Mi, who then also had a child and Son Mi’s child had Han?”

“That about sums it up,” Han shrugged, sticking another spoonful of soup in her mouth.

Asha bit her lip, a nervous habit she could never break. She wondered why Isabela never told them, they were a pretty close knit group. Asha would have loved to help out with little Son Mi. The playhouse would have been even livelier with a child running around....

The past was in the past, no use dwelling on it. She returned her attention to Han Mi. 

“Sounds like you all had quite the adventure.” Han shrugged while Lloyd piped up from Asha's side.

“ Yes and a rather hellish one at that, but we’re together again that’s all that matters.” Lloyd leaned his head on Asha’s shoulder while Raven sprawled across her lap. Han thought they looked like children bothering their mom for attention. It was kind of cute. She leaned forward and flashed a carbon copy of Raven’s grin at Asha.

“So...any embarrassing stories about these two?”

“Han!” Both men said, jolting up from their relaxed positions. Han cackled.

Asha giggled. David, no, Raven. His name was Raven now. Raven's kin indeed.


End file.
